


Kitchen Conversation

by madwriter223



Series: Domestic Crobby Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley helps, Domestic, Drabble, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has an important question to ask Crowley. Bobby is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Conversation

“Soooo... what's Bobby like in bed?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the demon.

Bobby chocked on his scotch, but Crowley didn't even bat an eyelash. “He farts.”

Bobby flushed red and slammed his glass against the table. “I do not fart during sex!”

“No, but you do fart in bed.” Crowley raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk.

Gabriel grinned widely. “Why, what did you think I meant?” he asked in a sing-song voice.

Bobby stared at the pair then got to his feet, grumbling to himself. Dean and Sam were staring from the senior hunter to the demon, twin expressions of TMI planted firmly on their faces.

Castiel just cocked his head to the side. “I do not understand. What is the connection between intercourse and passing gas?”


End file.
